The invention relates to a body, namely a plastic part, which is produced in particular by an in-mold process. It also relates to an electrical or electronic device with such a body, a process for producing such a body, and a film element that can be used in the process.
In the case of an in-mold process, a distinction is drawn between in-mold labeling (IML) and in-mold decoration (IMD). In the in-mold process in the present case, in particular, a first film is back-injection molded. In in-mold labeling the entire first film becomes part of the finished body or plastic part. In in-mold decoration a roll-to-roll process is used in which a strip of film is guided through the injection mold. The strip of film has a carrier layer and a transfer layer. The transfer layer can be detached from the carrier layer. In particular after the back-injection molding, the transfer layer remains on the finished body, whereas the carrier layer is detached and conveyed further.
It is known to use the technique of in-mold labeling in connection with a first film which has at least one electrical or electronic functional layer. At least one electrical and/or electronic component is provided in a functional area of the functional layer; at least one electrical connection is provided in a contact area of the at least one functional layer, which electrical connection is galvanically coupled to at least one component, namely is galvanically coupled in the functional layer, via connections in the latter.
It is now disadvantageous if the contact area is likewise back-injection molded since it then adheres to the injection-molding material and cannot be guided to a counter contact.